basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of National Basketball Association players/R
This is a list of National Basketball Association players whose last names begin with R. Current players are in bold. The list also includes players from the American National Basketball League (NBL), the Basketball Association of America (BAA), and the original American Basketball Association (ABA). All of these leagues contributed to the formation of the present-day NBA. Individuals who played in the NBL prior to its 1949 merger with the BAA are listed in italics, as they are not traditionally listed in the NBA's official player registers. R *Luther Rackley *Howie Rader *''Len Rader'' *Mark Radford *Wayne Radford *Dino Radja *'Vladimir Radmanovic' *Aleksandar Radojevic *Frank Radovich *Moe Radovich *Ray Radziszewski *''Jim Rae'' *Ray Ragelis *Sherwin Raiken *''Stan Raiman'' *Ed Rains *Igor Rakocevic *Kurt Rambis *Peter John Ramos *Cal Ramsey *Frank Ramsey *Ray Ramsey *Mark Randall *'Anthony Randolph' *'Shavlik Randolph' *'Zach Randolph' *Wally Rank *Kelvin Ransey *Sam Ranzino *Bobby Rascoe *Blair Rasmussen *George Ratkovicz *Ed Ratleff *Mike Ratliff *'Theo Ratliff' *Leo Rautins *Allan Ray *Clifford Ray *Don Ray *James Ray *Jim Ray *Jimmy Rayl *Craig Raymond *Connie Rea *Joe Reaves *Zeljko Rebraca *Eldridge Recasner *'Michael Redd' *Frank Reddout *'J. J. Redick' *Marlon Redmond *''Billy Reed'' *Hub Reed *Justin Reed *Ron Reed *Willis Reed *''Bill Reeves'' *Bryant Reeves *Khalid Reeves *Richie Regan *''Bob Regh'' *Don Rehfeldt *''Fred Rehm'' *Billy Reid *Don Reid *J. R. Reid *Jim Reid *Robert Reid *Jared Reiner *Chick Reiser *''Rube Reiswerg'' *''Marty Reiter'' *Richard Rellford *Terrence Rencher *John Rennicke *Rob Rensberger *Efthimios Rentzias *Shawn Respert *Kevin Restani *George Reynolds *Jerry Reynolds *Kendall Rhine *Gene Rhodes *Rodrick Rhodes *''Del Rice'' *Glen Rice *''Tommy Rich'' *Chris Richard *Clint Richardson *'Jason Richardson' *Jeremy Richardson *Micheal Ray Richardson *Norman Richardson *Pooh Richardson *'Quentin Richardson' *''Ocie Richie'' *Mitch Richmond *John Richter *Dick Ricketts *Isaiah Rider *Jackie Ridgle *'Luke Ridnour' *''Bill Riebe'' *Mel Riebe *Bob Riedy *Jim Riffey *Antoine Rigaudeau *''Ted Rigg'' *Tom Riker *Bob Riley *Eric Riley *Pat Riley *Ron Riley *Rich Rinaldi *Mike Riordan *Arnie Risen *''Eddie Riska'' *Tex Ritter *Ramon Rivas *David Rivers *Doc Rivers *''Julie Rivlin'' *''Jerry Rizzo'' *Red Robbins *Lee Robbins *Anthony Roberson *Rick Roberson *Terrance Roberson *Anthony Roberts *Bill Roberts *Fred Roberts *''Glen Roberts'' *Joe Roberts *Lawrence Roberts *Marv Roberts *Stanley Roberts *''Wyman Roberts'' *Alvin Robertson *Oscar Robertson *Ryan Robertson *Tony Robertson *Rick Robey *Bernard Robinson *Chris Robinson *Clifford Robinson *Cliff Robinson *David Robinson *Eddie Robinson *Flynn Robinson *Glenn Robinson *Jackie Robinson *Jamal Robinson *James Robinson *Larry Robinson *'Nate Robinson' *Oliver Robinson *Ronnie Robinson *Rumeal Robinson *Sam Robinson *Truck Robinson *Wayne Robinson *Wil Robinson *Bill Robinzine *Dave Robisch *Red Rocha *John Roche *Gene Rock *Jack Rocker *Guy Rodgers *Dennis Rodman *''Abel Rodrigues'' *'Sergio Rodriguez' *Lou Roe *Carlos Rogers *Harry Rogers *Johnny Rogers *Marshall Rogers *Rodney Rogers *Roy Rogers *Willie Rogers *Al Roges *Ken Rohloff *Kenny Rollins *Phil Rollins *Tree Rollins *Lorenzo Romar *'Rajon Rondo' *Jerry Rook *Sean Rooks *''Pat Rooney'' *''Swede Roos'' *'Derrick Rose' *Jalen Rose *Malik Rose *Robert Rose *Petey Rosenberg *Lennie Rosenbluth *Hank Rosenstein *Dick Rosenthal *''Gene Rosenthal'' *'Quinton Ross' *''Carl Roth'' *Doug Roth *Scott Roth *Irv Rothenberg *''Les Rothman'' *Mickey Rottner *Dan Roundfield *Gifford Roux *Ron Rowan *Curtis Rowe *Jim Rowinski *Derrick Rowland *Brian Rowsom *'Brandon Roy' *Donald Royal *Reggie Royals *Bob Royer *Clifford Rozier *Guy Rucker *Delaney Rudd *John Rudd *''Rex Rudicel'' *John Rudometkin *Michael Ruffin *Trevor Ruffin *Paul Ruffner *''Clem Ruh'' *Joe Ruklick *Jeff Ruland *Bob Rule *Jerry Rullo *''George Rung'' *Stefano Rusconi *'Brandon Rush' *Kareem Rush' *''Mal Rush'' *Bill Russell *Bryon Russell *Campy Russell *Cazzie Russell *Frank Russell *Pierre Russell *Rubin Russell *Walker Russell *''Lou Rutter'' Category:NBA players A-Z